Voiced Secrets
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate and Gibbs share ice-cream on the USS Philadelphia - Kibbs, oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Plot:** Set during 'Sub Rosa'

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N: **I just watched one of my fav episodes from season one. 'Sub Rosa' and well I thought of this idea so I decided to write about it :) Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"I would leave the air conditioning offline as a precaution," Gibbs said, staring at the skipper.

"I fully intend to. It's gonna get hot in here," he said with a grin.

"We're used to taking heat," Gibbs mumbled, walking back to the wardroom. Kate smiled towards the skipper then quickly followed Gibbs. Back in the wardroom Kate sat at the end of the table and watched Gibbs pace whilst drinking coffee.

"How can you drink coffee? It's like 100 degrees in here!" Kate claims.

"Helps me think," Gibbs replied, sitting down in a vacant chair. "Enter," Gibbs answered hearing someone knocking on the door. Seconds later a Petty Officer enters the room carrying a tray of ice-cream.

"Complements of the skipper," the officer said, placing the tray down on the table.

"Why?" Kate frowned.

"Only place to preserve the body till we return to the surface is the freezer," Gibbs explained.

"Right" Kate nodded, understanding.

"There is Rocky Road, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate and the skipper's personal favourite…pumpkin," he chuckled, explaining the different flavours.

"Pumpkin?" Kate repeated.

"Yes Ma'am. Enjoy," The Petty Officer said, leaving the room. Gibbs picked up one of the two spoons that lay next to the five plates.

"Hmmm… Kate, you must try this," Gibbs beckoned her forward. Kate slowly got up and walked across to Gibbs. He dragged a chair around and placed it next to him. Kate smiled faintly as she sat down in the chair. She moved her hand across to take the spoon but Gibbs put it out her reach. "Open wide," he said.

"I am capable to do it myself," Kate snapped but suddenly opened her mouth, seeing Gibbs glare at her. Gibbs put the spoon into her mouth and let her lick it off. "That is good!" Kate beamed.

"It was Cookies and Cream," Gibbs smiled, handing over the extra spoon. Kate picked up the bowl with Rocky Road and began to eat the ice-cream. Gibbs looked over at Kate slowly eating her way through the ice-cream. Grinning to himself Gibbs leaned close and put a dollop of ice-cream on the tip of her nose.

"Two can play that game," Kate muttered, dipping her finger into the ice-cream then drew a line cross Gibbs' cheek.

"Kate," Gibbs called softly.

"Yes, Gibbs," she answered.

"I…um, just wanted to say how beautiful you look," he smiled faintly.

"Huh?" Kate shrieked as the spoon slip out of her hands.

"I love you," Gibbs whispered. Kate snapped her head up towards Gibbs before jumping to her feet and retreating to the other side of the room. "Kate?" Gibbs asked rising out of his chair.

"What about rule 12?" she shouted across the room.

"Stuff the rules. Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? I'm in love with you!" he frowned. Kate leaned against the wall and thought back to earlier that day when Gibbs fought for Kate to go on the USS Philadelphia. _'Did Gibbs choose me for this case because of how he feels, or does he actually think I'm a good profiler. Wait a minute I know I am a good profiler, I was handpicked to protect the President!'_ Kate argued. Kate took a couple of steps forward and sat down in a chair.

"When you say love, what do you mean? Like head over heels in love or are you just saying that to get me to sleep with you?" Kate questioned.

"How could you think that?" Gibbs squeaked.

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page!" Kate hissed.

"Same page, meaning… what?" Gibbs inquired, frowning.

"I want all the facts before I make any decision," Kate shrugged.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met!" Gibbs cried.

"You've had three ex-wives, you probably say that to all women," Kate sighed.

"No, I don't," Gibbs argued, getting to his feet and moved to the chair opposite Kate.

"You're the most intelligent person I've ever met! I like it how you can stand up for yourself against others. I admire your tender loving caring side that comes out to play when you are Abby," Gibbs said quietly. Kate lifted her head and looked into Gibbs eyes. Chewing on her lip she sighed inwardly she knew he meant every word he said.

"You've got something on your face," Kate giggled, walking up to Gibbs and licked the ice-cream from his cheek. Gibbs put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her head closer.

"Kiss me," he growled. Kate lightly pressed her lips against Gibbs' and ran her fingers through his silver hair.

"Gibbs," Kate muttered, leaning back in the chair after breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I want to go out with you," she said, smiling.

"Really?" he shouted excitedly.

"Yeah," Kate nodded and with no warning Gibbs hugged her tightly. "We should really get back to work," Kate spoke into Gibbs ear.

"Uh-huh" he agreed, leaning back.

**- The End -**


End file.
